prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hit and Run, Run, Run
Hit and Run, Run, Run (en español: Golpea y Corre, Corre, Corre) es el cuarto episodio de la séptima temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el episodio N°144 en general de la serie. Se estreno el 12 de julio de 2016. Sinopsis Las PLL intentan desesperadamente encubrir su secreto y, a su vez, terminan forzando sus relaciones con sus respectivos compañeros de cama manteniéndolos en la oscuridad. Mientras que las secuelas del beso de Haleb pesan en la relación de Spaleb, Spencer hace frente a maneras que más tarde podría arrepentirse. Mona interviene con el plan de encubrimiento, para bien o para mal. Notas *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Jenna desde How the 'A' Stole Christmas. *Mientras que Alison las está mirando, las cuatro muchachas entierran el cuerpo de Elliott Rollins, pensando que la policía no creerá su historia y el accidente será considerado un asesinato en primer grado. *Alison es enviada de nuevo a Welby y se revela para ser Red Sweater Blonde. Ella le dice a Aria que no mató a Charlotte. En un flashback, Alison siguió a Charlotte a La Iglesia ya la torre de la iglesia, donde las hermanas discutieron sobre Alison y Elliott. Charlotte más tarde le dijo a Alison que se fuera. *También se encontró que Mona estaba rastreando el coche de Elliott la noche que lo mataron. Más tarde, ella tomó el auto de Hanna antes de que ella y Aria tuvieran la oportunidad de quemarlo, y que el parabrisas y el automóvil fueron remodelados. Mona más tarde descubre el teléfono quemador de Elliott, que solía comunicar con su cómplice. *También descubre que Jenna está conectada con Archer Dunhill, la verdadera identidad de Elliott Rollins. *Toby dice a las The Liars que el verdadero Elliott Rollins murió en 2002 de un derrame cerebral a la edad de 78 años; Archer lo usaba como un alias falso. *Un nuevo personaje, Marco Furey, es presentado. El detective más nuevo de Rosewood, que es traído para manejar homicidios abiertos, primero se le presenta a Spencer, encantándola con el paso del tiempo. Más tarde empiezan a distinguirse antes de que Spencer lo detenga. *Spencer descubre que Caleb se fue. Título *Se refiere al golpe y corrida que causó la muerte de Elliott en el episodio anterior. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Andrea Parker como Mary Drake *Vanessa Ray como Charlotte DiLaurentis *Nicholas Gonzalez como Marco Furey *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall Trivia *La tabla leída para este episodio ocurrió el 4 de mayo de 2016. *La filmación para este episodio comenzó el 6 de mayo de 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode y se envolvió el 16 de mayo de 2016. Twitter: Michael Goi confirms last day of filming for the episode *La introducción en este episodio cuenta con Alison haciendo el 'Shhh'. *Mientras que Spencer y Emily están limpiando evidencia, Spencer menciona no conseguir la parte de Lady Macbeth en una obra de teatro. Esto podría ser una alusión al décimo libro de Pretty Little Liars, Ruthless, donde Spencer interpreta a Lady Macbeth en la obra de la escuela. Música Destacada *"Borderline" por Tove Styrke - (Mientras que Emily tiende la barra en el Radley ella y Spencer discuten el plan para encubrir la muerte de Elliott como espera para Aria, Emily sugiere a Spencer que su problema y Caleb no tienen nada hacer con Hanna) *"Heatwave" de Wild Ones - (Spencer continúa bebiendo en The Radley cuando un hombre le envía una copa a ella como un cumplido) *"Shotgun 2 My Heart" de AYER - (Spencer está listo para salir cuando Marco se presenta, trata de convencerla de que se quede para otra bebida que hace cuando ve la cámara de vigilancia y reconsidera) *"Dive" de Jacq Becker - (Spencer y Marco continúan hablando sobre las bebidas cuando Spencer se da cuenta de la hora y se prepara para irse pero antes de ofrecerse a pagar sus bebidas) *"Kill of the Night" por Gin Wigmore - (Spencer y Marco hacen en el ascensor de Radley y casi tienen sexo cuando Spencer se mira a sí misma en el espejo y llama todo a un alto) Vídeos Pretty Little Liars Season 7x04 "Hit and Run, Run, Run" PROMO|Promo Oficial Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek "Hit and Run, Run, Run"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Hit and Run, Run, Run"|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek 3 "Hit and Run, Run, Run"|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 7x04 Sneak Peek 4 "Hit and Run, Run, Run"|Sneak Peek #4 Galería 7x04s-1.png 7x04s-2.png 7x04s-3.png 7x04s-4.png 7x04s-5.png 7x04s-6.png 7x04s-7.png 7x04s-8.png 7x04s-9.png 7x04s-10.png 7x04s-11.png 7x04s-12.png 7x04s-13.png 7x04s-14.png 7x04s-15.png 7x04s-16.png 7x04s-17.png 7x04s-18.png 7x04s-19.png 7x04s-20.png 7x04s-21.png 7x04s-22.png 7x04s-23.png 7x04s-24.png 7x04s-25.png 7x04s-26.png 7x04s-27.png 7x04s-28.png 7x04s-29.png 7x04s-30.png Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Séptima Temporada